An electrical connector is used to connect two different electronic devices. Typically, the electrical connector comprises a body, formed of an insulative material, and a plurality of terminals, the plurality of terminals are arranged at a preset interval and fixed on the body. When the electrical connector is designed, there are many factors to be considered, one of the factors is signal integrity. However, as the terminals are arranged at a smaller interval and the electrical connector is applied in high frequency transmission, a problem of crosstalk interference between the terminals appears; and the crosstalk interference will seriously affect the signal integrity.
FIG. 1 illustrates an existing Serial attached SCSI (SAS) connector 1, which is disclosed in a Chinese patent application No. 200580028544.8. Referring to FIG. 1, the SAS connector 1 comprises a housing 11 and a plurality of terminals 12. The housing 11 has a side wall 111, the side wall 111 has a central portion 1111 and the terminals 12 are arranged at the central portion 1111. In order to reduce the crosstalk interference, a portion of the housing from an outer side to an inner side of an upper half part of the central portion 1111 and extending into a part of the terminal groove side wall is removed, thereby reducing the material between the terminals 12. However, the method removing the material from the outer side of the side wall 111 to the inner side will damage the integrity of the outer side of the side wall 111, make the part of the side wall 111 become thinner and the configuration of the side wall 111 become fragile, thereby making the housing 11 easily damaged.
Furthermore, dust or dirt from the outer environment are easily get into the SAS connector 1 from the side wall 111 where the dielectric material is removed, if the dust or dirt falls into a gap between the terminal 12 and a groove wall of the terminal groove, it may make the terminal 12 blocked and may cause it to be difficult to inserting an electronic card. Moreover, the exposed terminal 12 is easily affected by the dust or dirt, which can result in poor electrical contact. The exposed terminal 12 can also easily cause a short circuit of the SAS connector 1 due to contact with a conductor. Moreover, the exposed terminal 12 itself can also be hit which can result in a deformation and damage.